world_of_babelfandomcom-20200213-history
Behemoth, the Walking City
The City Behemoth so named after the massive beast the city rests upon, is a tribal stronghold built on the ruins that had existed their prior. The city of Behemoth can be found in the Aethernar Mountains... but never in one place. The city was founded atop a massive horned beast, that strode the mountains in random patterns. The 'city' was a ramshackle town, built on ruins on the beast's back. With tents, walk-planks, and few stone structures to speak of. Behemoth made its trade from dark deeds, many of its inhabitants proficient in raiding, slavery, and other unscrupulous activities in empire lands. This often lead to the ire of empire forces, which often sent expeditions to find and eradicate Behemoth, but the great beast the city rest upon made it difficult. The city moved, never in one spot, the mountains too dangerous to setup any trap for the city, and local shamans and dark mystics have worked tirelessly to keep the city out of the empire's sight. The entirety of Behemoth is under the constant effect of Forbiddance, preventing any teleportation to the moving city. The only way into Behemoth is climbing, or flight. The People The savage tribes that originally called the mountains home now are the primary residents of Behemoth. While humans and other races have flocked to Behemoth for sanctuary from the Empire or other ill intents, the most populace races were Orcs, Ratfolk, and Gnolls. Society of Behemoth is ruled by the strong, the clans of the city constantly fighting for dominance between each other and outsider crime syndicates that embedded themselves in the mobile city. Its ruling title 'High Tyrant' being a position earned through battle, their authority is the only form of 'law' that Behemoth holds. With such a bloody and lawless way of life, many vices were rampant in the streets and homes of Behemoth. Depending on which king ruled, the only punishment for outright murder on the streets was whatever the victim's tribe or gang dealt in revenge. Slavery was one of the biggest industries, and covered much of Behemoth's service and laborers. Worst, was the use of dark magics, the old tribes that found behemoth having worshiped dark gods, and evil primal magics. There was no power source that the people of Behemoth would not call to for strength. The Tyrant The tribes and marauders of Behemoth generally are a lawless sort, but the strongest rules in the mobile city. Since its inception, the leader of Behemoth held the title of 'High Tyrant', and always rules with an iron fist. The laws of the city can change drastically dependent on whom holds the title, and changes in leadership can lead to a great deal of chaos the High Tyrant must put to rest. The current High Tyrant, Athrakki Bloodhowl, has been in charge for the last three years. Compared to most gnolls, Athrakki is oddly methodical and disciplined, the gnoll setting up a group of enforcers to keep order in Behemoth. At least enough order to keep Athrakki in charge. The Iron Hand, a not very subtle name, each of its members having to weld and permanently affix an article of Iron armor to their body. Athrakki and his minions keep charge of Behemoth, for now. The Mysterious Beast The beast for which Behemoth rests atop is a curious creature. The tribes' ancient tales suggest the beast was in the region long before their ancestors arrived. Treated as a living god, no one dared approach the colossal creature, until the first king climbed its back. Nowadays, the beast is an uncontrolled, passive being. It attacks no one, moving seemingly aimlessly moving about the mountains, and it seemingly had no knowledge of the tiny beings living on its back. All attempts to communicate or control the beast as failed, but still, like a parasite the city of Behemoth clings to the beast's back. Category:Places